


Windmire Café

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, hey did someone say....overdone coffee shop AU?, no one can stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Broke college student Niles is given a second chance by his friend Leo to work at his family's coffee shop. If there's anything he's expecting from it, falling in love is certainly not one of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I love CamNiles.  
> 2\. There's not enough CamNiles here.  
> 3\. I am going to fix that problem.  
> 4\. What better way to get started than your classic coffee shop AU?  
> 5\. I'm going to try to update every week. No promises!
> 
> Edit: AO3 won't let me put that this work has multiple chapters lol, don't worry this is nowhere near done.

Niles peered past the cracks in the screen of his phone. 

$11.42. 

He had less than twelve dollars left to his name. 

He groaned and leaned back on the park bench, trying to remember who he didn't owe money to. There _was_ his uptight friend Leo who he always cheated off of in Calculus 1. (Why was math still even required?) 

Leo was from a relatively wealthy family - not that he even needed it, he was going to school on a full scholarship anyways. The two were so different, he wondered how they had even become friends in the first place. But the good thing now was that they _were_ friends, so now Niles could ask him for money. 

He stood up to leave, and began the short walk back to the dorms. Leo's sleek black car was parked out front, indicating he was probably home. Niles was always a bit jealous of the fact that he even _had_ a car. 

The elevator was still broken, despite it having been reported countless times by bitter and sleep deprived students with heavy bags. 

As he finally made it up to the fourth floor, he headed to Leo's room, where he had copied countless math questions before. 

The sound of a door unlocking in front of him caught his attention, and it was none other than the beauty of their graduating class, Charlotte. Her hair was pulled back messily and she was sporting a v-neck that showed off quite a bit of her pale chest. She shut the door behind her, one arm occupied by a small basket fill of dirty laundry. 

"Why he-llo there, Charlotte. Lovely meeting you here like this." Niles greeted, leaning against the wall, trying not to glance downwards. 

Her expression lifted from neutral to theatrically girlish when she noticed Niles. 

"Oh! Hey Niles!" She beamed, twirling a lock of her wavy blonde hair with her free hand. 

"Where are you headed to?" Niles asked casually, though he was smirking. 

Are you kidding? Of course she was going to do laundry, what kind of daft idiot couldn't assume that from the basket she was holding?! 

"Oh, you know, just to do some laundry..." Charlotte smiled, not breaking her guise. 

"If you don't mind, I could accompany yo-" 

Another door opened near them. 

"Niles? Is that you?" Leo asked, stepping out of his room. 

"Well, I'll be off now! Ta-ta!" Charlotte said with a small wave before strutting off quickly, secretly glad to be rid of Niles. 

"Harassing women again? Or are you here to copy my work for the fourth time this week?" Leo asked, crossing his arms. 

"Ah, well....actually..." 

Leo raised an eyebrow. 

"I need to borrow a tiny amount of cash." Niles admitted. 

"Define tiny." 

"Er, basically all of rent." 

Leo's eyes widened. 

"You're joking." 

"I wish I was." Niles sighed. 

"What happened to that job you said you had?" Leo asked. 

Niles bit his lip, trying to think of an excuse, but his silence explained everything to Leo. 

"Alright, I'll bail you out this once. But tomorrow after class, meet me outside in the hall." Leo conceded, resting his face in his hand. 

"Thank you, your highness." Niles said, bowing. 

"Niles, you are an idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Haha sorry for the wait I lose track of time during the summer ^^"  
> 2\. Wait til Niles meets Leo's other, _smoking hot_ sister. (Lenny face)

After watching videos of people running into or tripping over things until far past midnight, Niles was in no mood to listen to a dumb lesson on numbers or whatever, so he just slept through class. 

Waking up to shuffling around him, he realized that class was pretty much over and that people were getting ready to leave. Ever diligent, Leo penned some final notes to himself in his notebook before packing up. 

"Honestly, I will never understand how you can fall asleep during class." Leo chided, as Niles stretched. 

"How do you _not_?" He replied. 

"I have to ask the professor some more questions. Can I trust you to not run away?" Leo asked, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. 

"Yeah, yeah...I'll wait outside." Niles dismissed, standing up with a groan. 

He left the room amongst the stream of other students, leaning up against the wall. After a minute, Niles took out his busted phone and scrolled mindlessly for a while before Leo finally exited. 

"Thank you for waiting." Leo thanked, as the door shut behind him. 

"Yeah, no problem. So, what did you want?" 

"Follow me." 

It was bright and sunny outside, which most people would call 'beautiful weather', but honestly, Niles preferred the dark comfort of his dorm room in the middle of the night. 

He looked at the people skateboarding past, the girls way out of his league who'd laugh as they walked together, and the occasional bird that landed on a car and flew away a moment later. Normally at this time, he'd be headed off to his workplace, if he hadn't said something a _bit_ too snappy to that old lady the other day. 

Niles followed Leo to the parking garage across the street, where his car was waiting. With a flash of the tail lights, the doors clicked open. Leo got inside immediately, but Niles hesitated. 

"Well, come on. Your rent money is waiting." Leo called. 

With that, Niles hopped into the passenger seat and looked around. 

"Oooh, air conditioning. And a radio? Luxurious." Niles joked, still a tad bitter about his own situation. 

Leo only rolled his eyes as he backed out. 

They drove in silence for a while, before Leo pulled up into a crisp looking plaza near a busy highway. It looked fairly popular, and cars as well as people were crossing the parking lot. 

"So, where are we exactly?" Niles asked. 

"I'll explain inside." Leo said, before leaving. 

Niles followed, puzzled, as Leo walked up to one of the shops. The window read "Windmire Café", along with the business hours. 

Leo pushed the door open, holding it for Niles to walk in as well. There was a bell noise, and the girl at the counter turned to greet them. 

"Welcome t- oh! Leo!!" The blonde girl squealed as she practically leapt over the counter to hug him. 

"Agh, hang on a minute Elise!" Leo said, trying to pry her off. 

She was a cute little one, with big purple eyes and a smile to match. 

"You're sooooo mean Leo! I'm so excited to see you! How was school and stuff?" She bubbled. 

"I'm excited to see you too, Elise, but I have something to do right now." Leo sighed. 

"Oh! Does it have to do with the creepy dude with you?" 

Creepy? Ouch. 

"Yes, actually. Elise, this is Niles. Niles, this is my sister Elise."

"Hi Niles!" Elise waved, grinning. 

"Hello, Elise. You never told me you had a sister, Leo." Niles said. 

"I have two actually. A brother too." Leo explained. 

Niles nodded at this new information. 

"Anyways, this'll be your new job from here on out." Leo continued. 

"Aw, what?" 

"Did you really think I was going to hand you the money just like that?" Leo smirked. 

"So he's gonna help out with the café and stuff?" Elise asked, bouncing. 

"If he accepts." Leo answered. "If you want that rent money, this is how you'll earn it." Leo added.

"So, if I say yes, I get the spot? No application or resume or anything?" Niles inquired. 

"Nah, we kinda own the place sooooo..." Elise giggled. 

Niles was a bit shocked at the revelation, but it definitely explained why Leo could give him the position so easily. Getting the money was going to be harder than he thought, but then again, this was also the easiest job interview of his life. 

"Eh, alright." He sighed. What other options did he have? 

"Glad to have you on board." Leo smiled. 

"Sweet!" Elise cheered. 

Little did her brother know, Elise was secretly happy to have a chance to slack off more often.


End file.
